1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tube couplings.
2. Background Prior Art
My "Speedfit" tube connector (UK Patent No. 1520742 and others) has a coupling body with a throughway open at one end and a tapered cam surface in the open end to receive a collet for locking a tube in the coupling. The collet is compressed against the tube by a slight withdraw of the tube and collet from the coupling body which locks the tube in the coupling body. The collet can be depressed into the body to release the tube.
My "SuperSeal" design (UK Patent No. 2167147) has a separate sleeve screwed into the open end of the coupling body in which the tapered cam is formed. By screwing the sleeve into the coupling body the gripping action of the collet on the tube is increased. Also the collet becomes locked up in the coupling body and cannot be depressed to release the tube.